


Pokemon Parody Episode 19: Captain

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain makes Bob show that he has his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 19: Captain

    Bob entered Vermilion City, having avoided the last two battles, as they were still listening to the argument. He looked at his ticked which was in his pocket, and continued down to the docks of the city.  
    When he got there, he was asked to flash his ticket, and he did so. Eventually he reached the area in which a massive ship was docked. This ship was the S.S. Anne. He entered the ship, and was shown to his room.  
    He sat on his bed for a hour, and just for a second, he wondered how Mankey was doing. Finally, out of boredom, he started to wander the ship. Eventually he met the captain of the ship, who didn't look so well.  
    "Something wrong, Captain?" Bob asked.  
    "Obviously, moron." The Captain responded, coughing a little.  
    "Oh. Do you have sea sickness?"  
    "Of course not, moron. I'm the captain, I can't afford to be sick." The captain went to the trash bin which sat in a corner of his quarters. "Please leave this ship, I can't stand your idiotic aura. It's making me sick." Even this was too cruel for Bob, but he held back his anger, and left the ship.


End file.
